


犬类拟人：火神嗣子

by ThunderingVoice



Category: Original Work
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Spanking, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderingVoice/pseuds/ThunderingVoice
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 11





	1. 家训

犬类拟人，感谢原设定创作者闻柳太太  
马里努阿犬x贵族少年  
因为不大能想象大中型犬挨打的样子，所以写了狗打人（大草）  
马里努阿犬是一种聪明敏捷又有强烈领地意识，但对主人绝对忠诚的牧羊犬，主要用于军警界，近年也有家庭饲养。虽然说的是可与陌生人和平共处，但实际军警用马犬很凶，很亢奋，很不好惹。  
所以这是一名经验丰富的忠犬管家对青涩少爷的养成计划。  
————————————————  
炉火毕剥，松枝木炭的香气从壁炉中淡淡逸散，身穿燕尾服的高大男人站在炉前，跃动的火焰将他颀长的身影投射到绘着繁复葡萄藤花纹的壁纸上。  
此时是晚间9点，Vulcan家族每日例行的晚课时间，高大而神情肃穆的管家Caesar一如既往，站得笔直端庄，正在如执琴弓演奏般优雅地打磨8mm带皮藤条。而他面前垂首听训，明显身量未足的少年，则是Vulcan家族的第十七代继承者，年仅13岁的Jonas。  
作为贵族领主的Servant，Caesar原本无权伤害他的主人，无论主人是多么弱小。但倘若主人自愿放开对Servant的精神掌控，那么发生什么也都不足为奇了。

“数学课只得了B-，演讲课的脱稿演讲漏掉了一个重要论点，还有剑术课，剑脱手了三次，每次都是因为同样的错误被击飞。”  
“12下藤条。少爷。”  
冷酷的男人宣告了对少年的判决，并将一把雕刻精致的胡桃木座椅搬到房间中央，藤条轻点椅背，示意少年俯身其上。  
双手背在身后，已将背带裤的背带绞出褶皱的少年紧张地抿了抿嘴唇，犹豫片刻，小声开口，  
“Caesar，我明天有马术课……”  
“那不是你被宽恕的理由。You deserve it.”  
请求还没说完就被打断，Jonas无声叹息了一下，低下头开始解背带裤的扣子。他解得磕磕绊绊，因紧张而冰凉的指尖与纽扣做着艰难的搏斗，短裤被背后的汗水浸透，仿佛要黏在他身上。而Caesar一直耐心地背对着少爷等候，沉默地凝视着炉火。  
直到Jonas终于将下身衣物全部除去，身体俯过椅背，将纤细的小臂枕在椅面上，Caesar才回过头来，熟练地将Jonas的衬衫衣摆向上折叠两层，暴露出少年苍白的臀部和紧绷的大腿。  
然后将打磨到泛着青光的藤条搭在了Jonas的臀峰上。  
藤条末梢轻点两下，使少年紧张地咬紧了牙，随后一下重击，少年难以抑制地痛叫出声。  
“啪！”  
响亮的鞭声过后，一道红痕在臀峰正中央立竿见影地浮现出来。  
Jonas痛苦地扬起头，呜咽声急促地从齿缝泄露出来，全身紧绷，仍然单薄的肌肉线条在衬衣下浮现。他尽力快速地调整着呼吸，因为下一鞭即将到来， 藤条已经再一次抵上了他的臀峰。  
“啪！”  
第二道红痕紧贴在第一道的上方浮现。  
少年大叫一声，吸吸鼻子，偏头用衬衣拭去眼角渗出的泪水。他双膝因颤抖而不自觉地弯曲，又被挑剔的Caesar轻点两下，强忍着拉伸皮肤的撕裂感将双腿伸直。  
而第三下已经呼啸着落下。  
“啪！”  
第三道红痕，整齐地排列在最上方，痕迹的轻重，长短都分毫不差，一如它精益求精的制造者，连地毯上一粒灰尘都不放过的管家Caesar。  
Jonas纤细的手臂终于支撑不住痛苦而颤抖的身躯，少年身子一晃，从椅背侧方滑了下去。精神链接告诉Caesar，他的主人正常承受巨大且严重的痛苦，但他死死抑制住了冲上去护卫的生理本能，仍然板正着严肃的面孔，对伏在地毯上呜咽啜泣着的少年问道，  
“Jonas，Vulcan的家训是什么？”  
“凡有所取，必有……所偿”少年哽咽着，一边擦拭汗水和泪水，一边扶着椅子站起来，将自己重新固定在椅背上。他几乎要被盼不到尽头的惩罚击倒了，然而近在咫尺，即使Caesar强烈抑制，他仍然感受到了servant灵魂深处无法克制的关心和焦虑，所以他安心下来，渐渐平息了啜泣，试图用符合Master身份的语气去安抚他的servant，“我明白的，Caesar，我明白。”  
于是在他摆好姿势后，第四鞭如期而至。

为了承受十二下藤条，Jonas摔倒了三次，虽然脚下是厚重的山羊毛地毯，然而少年的双膝双肘都被磨得通红。而他的身后，自臀峰往上，整齐地排列着十二道红痕，中心殷红几欲渗血，外周则高高肿起，将原本光滑如缎的肌肤刻出十二道沟壑。  
Caesar回应了Jonas的请求，每一击都避开了骑马将会压到的部位。然而臀上部脂肪更少，痛感只会更强，正如Vulcan家训所言，实现愿望，Jonas付出的是更多的泪水。  
第十二次鞭挞落下，Jonas惨叫着应声倒地，然而他再次挣扎着站了起来，伏回椅背上，静待Caesar的下一步处置。  
然后他等到了一只温暖的手，将乳膏轻柔地涂在了他的臀面上。

“少爷，请原谅我的失礼。”左手握着手套，右手轻柔地为Jonas上药的Caesar如同例行公事般做出道歉。  
少年被指尖压过鞭痕的刺痛引得不住哆嗦，强压下喉头的惊呼，清清嗓子，以伯爵应有的得体语气对答，“我原谅你，我的servant。”

Jonas并不是Caesar的第一任主人。在Caesar还是一只小狗时，收养他并与他签订契约的是前任伯爵，宽厚而睿智的第十六代Vulcan，Edwin Vulcan。  
Caesar侍奉了Edwin三十年，并得到Edwin的许诺，当他去世时，他会归还Caesar自由，并附赠一座庄园，作为Caesar安身立命的财产。  
然而两人都没等到Edwin寿终正寝那天。  
在一次例行的夏季领地巡视中，Edwin遭遇了不明身份者猛烈的袭击，尽管Caesar竭尽全力将他救出，五天后，Edwin仍然因严重的感染而去世了。死前，明知此举将为家族带来毁灭性的危机，信守承诺的伯爵仍然解除了与Servant的契约。  
但耿直的Caesar并没有就此离去。  
就在Edwin即将阖目长逝前，在伯爵浸透了草药味的病榻前，Caesar一把抓住侍奉在一旁，哭泣不止的独生子Jonas，强行与他签订了契约。  
巨大的精神消耗差点把年仅12岁的孩子抽干。  
所幸他挺住了，在他睁眼那一刻，城堡中附庸的亲眷与骑士都忍不住长出了一口气。有强大的Caesar守护，Vulcan家族仍将屹立不倒，不必面对被虎视眈眈的邻居们吞噬的灭顶之灾。  
然而Jonas想要的并不止是活下去。这个外表随和，婴儿肥未消褪，经常为一点小事情而哭泣的孩子，骨子里同样有着每一个Vulcan都有的血性和偏执。他要复仇，他要找出杀害父亲的凶手，他要将火神的愤怒燃烧在敌人的领地上*，所以他需要更快速地长大，更快速地变强，更快速地成为合格的家主与伯爵。  
于是才有了开头的那一幕。  
付出痛苦，希冀得到更多。

但无论决心有多强，改变不了他仍是个孩子的事实，所以苛刻的惩罚过后，Caesar仍会被擦干泪痕的少爷缠着讲睡前故事。  
“今天我为您讲述的，是发生在130年前的，由教廷统领，抵御异教徒鞑靼人入侵的一场守卫战……”在管家平稳却没什么感情的叙述中，少年呼吸逐渐平稳，身体放松，慢慢沉浸入梦乡。Caesar声音逐渐放低，直到停下。他轻快地端起烛台，没发出一点声音，缓缓拉开沉重的木门，准备退出卧室。  
原本被以为睡着了的少爷却仿佛梦呓一般，呼唤他的名字。  
“Caesar，到我复仇成功，可以让你退休那天，你想要什么样的庄园呢？”  
Caesar拢门的顿了一下，迈步回到卧室，神情一扫方才的柔和，凝重中甚至有些悲伤。他俯下身与少爷对视，火光映照下的竖瞳充满野兽残暴的威慑力，严厉地对他的主人说道，  
“恕我直言，Jonas，你最大的弱点，与死去的前代伯爵一样，是你过分的善良。复仇，是你目前最重要的事情，在目标实现前，你不应该给我，给任何人阻碍你目标的许诺。如果你记不住这一点，你还会挨很多次打。”  
“我不在乎。”少年同样睁大碧绿色的双眼，不甘示弱地瞪回去，“Vulcan有Vulcan的尊严，我父亲已经许诺你自由，你留下的每一天都使我无以为报，亵渎家训。”  
“那么就赶快变强吧！”  
严厉的管家一边说着，一边不顾少年的惊呼，一把掀开了鹅绒被，隔着睡裤在Jonans已经肿了一层的屁股上落下一连串毫不停歇的沉重拍打，直到少年再也忍受不住，痛哭失声。  
“强者才有尊严。”  
Caesar在少年的哽咽声中为他重新盖好被子，揉了揉他被汗打湿的柔软金发。稳定的精神链接昭示着他们仍然信任彼此，于是Caesar再次道歉，并在得到许可后优雅地退出卧室。  
Vulcan伯爵的城堡陷入沉寂的黑暗中。  
这是第十六代伯爵去世的第273天。

————————————————  
* Vulcan是罗马神话中火神的名字，Vulcan家族的领地同样坐落在一片火山爆发后的丰饶沃土上。


	2. 心与手

第二天的课程，正如Edwin去世后的273天一样，照常进行。  
尽管肿胀的肌肤仍会被粗糙的马裤一次次磨砺，痛到脊背颤栗的Jonas仍然不敢松懈分毫。因为Caesar已经尽力确保了他能接受课程，他没有任何再次犯错的借口。  
而持续三个小时的马术课之后，折磨并没有停止，短暂的野餐时间稍纵即逝，下午的课程仍然需要在马背上进行。  
精神同调训练，是每一名年轻Master的必修课。  
Jonas端坐在马背上，远眺化为原型的马犬Caesar。灵力充沛正值壮年的servant，相较于他的同类野兽们，体型大了两倍有余，敏捷与力量也同步提升，在旷野上奔跑，如同一道褐色的旋风，难以捕捉踪迹，是所有猎物的梦魇。  
而Jonas凭借精神链接，努力感知着Caesar与他分享的视野。过分强大的servant造成的精神冲击使发育未全的少年脑海中刺痛不断，他竭力克服不适，努力集中注意力，心头又浮现起父亲在世时的教诲。  
“能看到的地方就能到达，能瞄准的猎物就能杀死，能接近的敌人就能击倒，能许下的诺言就能实现。  
“Servant的存在是一个奇迹，他是你的手，是你的意志所能到达的最远距离。没有他们，我们贵族与只会挥舞锄头的农奴别无区别。但你是他的心，Jonas。你要足够强大，当你拥有servant那天，你的心要比他更强大才能够掌控它，否则失控的链接，悖逆的契约将会将你们两人一起带入深渊。” 

“我不会让Caesar失控的。”  
Jonas默默想着，握紧了缰绳。  
精神海中传来警告，Caesar已在密林深处寻找到狡猾头狼的踪迹。对于区区一只野兽，Caesar一根手指就能碾死，然而他仍然等待年轻Master的命令，在Jonas生涩的指挥下，警戒、潜伏，并在匍匐靠近后施以致命一击。

“反馈速度太慢了。”  
“你并没有接收我的全部视野，我的双眼视野比你宽100度，你要克服你的人类本能，去注意被你忽视的死角区域。”  
“听觉、嗅觉、触觉，这些都是我们共享的感知，而你几乎没有使用它们。你在做什么？你看起来心不在焉。”  
例行的训话结束了，Jonas长出一口气，擦擦额头因精神力过载而沁出的汗水，手脚发软，哆哆嗦嗦地试图爬回马鞍上。  
却被Caesar一把拦住。  
“课程已经结束了，您没必要再难为自己。”  
恢复了管家身份的servant谦卑地说着，将少爷打横抱在怀中，一路抱回宅邸。而疲惫的Jonas在半道上就已坠入梦乡。

按照日程表，一天的课程结束后，Caesar将服侍Jonas享用一个短暂的下午茶，然后Jonas独自批阅领地上当天呈上的公文，Caesar为他准备晚餐。在晚餐结束后，Caesar将检查Jonas的文书，并对少年伯爵一天中的得失做一个总结性的晚课。  
然而今天，当Caesar用滚烫的长绒手巾为Jonas擦干净一天沾染的风尘，即将告退去准备下午茶餐点时，少年叫住了他。  
Jonas犹豫了良久，最终下决心开口，  
“Caesar,今天的晚课，提前进行吧。明天我要去参加Deakin大公之女的洗礼，我不能肿着眼睛参加。”  
言外之意两人不言自明，晚课必然挨打，Jonas挨打必哭，哭着睡觉必肿眼睛。而Jonas甚至已经不试图请求宽恕，只希望能将时间提前一点，尽快恢复，以维护Vulcan家族的尊严。  
Caesar脸上没什么意外的神色，只是认真地询问，  
“您确定您在挨打后还会有食欲吗？”  
Jonas耸耸肩，  
“我可以不吃饭，但我不能在Deakin大公三女儿的洗礼宴上失礼，对吧？”  
Caesar赞同地颔首，“如您所愿。”  
说罢，他解下外套挂在衣架，转身坐到填充满柔软天鹅绒的鹿皮沙发上，解开右手衬衫纽扣，向上翻折两层，然后轻拍大腿，做了一个邀请的动作，  
“那么少爷，请脱掉短裤和内裤，伏在我的膝头。”  
Jonas的脸腾地红了。  
巴掌远比藤条轻柔得多，这无疑是Caesar的优待。然而，在少年伯爵自尊心最为旺盛的青春期，即使他明白这与羞辱无关，即使Caesar为了回避他的窘迫，已经将目光投向身侧立柜上绘圣母像的鎏金花瓶，如此近距离的袒裼裸裎仍然使Jonas羞赧难耐。他紧闭着眼，指尖颤抖，哆哆嗦嗦地摸索衣扣，仿佛触碰的是一只滚烫的铜皮水壶。腰带在他手中翻来覆去地扭动，最终连他自己都对这判决前的拖沓失去了耐心，赌气似的一把将衣物拽下，扑倒在Caesar膝头。  
他听见Caesar轻轻笑了一下，轻拍他的腿根调整姿势。Jonas瞬间羞红了脸，将头垂得更低，紧紧攥住了Caesar的裤脚。  
他感受到微凉的指尖掀起他的衬衫衣摆，拂过仍是鲜红色的藤条肿痕，在臀峰停留了片刻，随后裹挟着微风高高扬起又落下，  
“啪！”  
“呜！”  
仅仅一下，Jonas就难以克制地呜咽出声。  
原本浮肿的鞭痕被一下下巴掌拍平，而周围原本白皙的皮肤则被一下下拍打成与鞭痕别无二致的红肿。奉行完美主义的Caesar仿佛誓要将Jonas的小屁股拍打成一个完美的红桃子，从上到下，不放过一个角落，无论Jonas怎样扭动身躯，都被Caesar有力的左臂牢牢钳住无法逃脱，只能任凭管家的右手以稳健的频率抽打在他身后，力度狠辣，使少年想到昨晚所听睡前故事里那位鞭挞全欧洲的蛮族人，“上帝之鞭”阿提拉。  
而承受鞭挞的小少爷只能紧紧抱住Caesar的小腿，将一塌糊涂的泪水抹在管家熨烫平整的裤脚上。  
当Caesar终于停下责罚，巴掌已经落下了不止二百下，少年身后娇嫩的肌肤被抽打得一片深红，肿起将近一指高。Jonas抽噎着，单薄的肩膀不断耸动，并且仍然紧紧抱着Caesar的裤脚，没有从惊恐中脱离出来。Caesar轻抚他柔软的卷发，被受到惊吓的少年猛地甩头躲开。  
于是Caesar只好双手摊开，什么都不做，静静地等待Jonas哭够了，整理好情绪，从他膝头挣扎着爬起来。随后尽职的管家才能娴熟地为少爷整理服装，而恢复领主身份的少年虽然肿着眼睛，却神情骄矜自若，一如每位疆域千里，拥兵上万的世袭伯爵。  
为Jonas的衬衣系好最后一颗纽扣，Caesar单膝跪倒在少年面前，捧起了少年在忍痛时攥得指间发白的右手，  
“我的主人，请原谅我刚才的失礼。”  
Jonas清了清嗓子，声音哽咽，但仍然用清澈的眼神凝视着眼前的servant，精神链接释放出的情绪温和而坚定，像洒落在薰衣草花田里的阳光，将Caesar温柔地包裹起来。  
“我…我原谅你。现…现在…把冰袋拿来，我要敷眼睛。”  
管家应声退下，前往地窖，将当年冬天储藏好的冰块打碎，并用丝绒与防水牛皮层层包裹。没花费太久的时间，等他回到起居室，却发现少年已经蜷缩在沙发中睡着了。  
Caesar轻手轻脚地走近，将冰袋敷在Jonas眼睑上，但仍然惊醒了浅眠的少年。Jonas迷茫地揉揉眼睛，摸到冰袋，又看到身旁的Caesar，才算清醒过来。  
但他已经太累了，没力气再去维持一位领主的矜持与高贵，索性撒娇似的枕上了Caesar的大腿，如同一只小狗崽，黏糊糊地腻在成年马犬的怀中。  
“Caesar，”Jonas用一种甜腻腻，仍未睡醒的声音呼唤他头顶的管家，“为我复述一遍，明天参加大公宴会的客人名单，其中与Vulcan有姻亲的要将直系亲属全部告诉我。”  
“如您所愿。”


	3. 星誓

Jonas出生的第一天，第十六代伯爵在为他穿衣并命名后，就温柔地将软绵绵的小宝宝交到了servant手上。  
“Caesar，他是你的弟弟，Jonas。”  
中年得子的伯爵脸上洋溢着幸福的笑容，丝毫不觉得将Vulcan家族首序席继承人与一条狗相提并论有什么问题。  
伯爵的信任，亦或是新生命毫不设防的脆弱，确实戳动了这只冷酷马犬心底罕见的柔软。  
他作为一名战士出生，早年所学的知识只有格斗与暗杀，虽然为了胜任管家也曾兼修会计与厨艺，但人情世故从来不是他的长项。伯爵给予他等同家人的平等待遇，惟他恪守本分，从不逾越主仆关系一步。  
但面对Jonas...当这个软趴趴的小生命在他胸口乱拱找奶吃时，谁还能想起这是城堡的继承者，地位仅次于伯爵的半个主人呢？

在Caesar看来，Jonas是一个格外爱哭的人类幼崽，又或者是他自己告别童年太早，早已忘了幼儿的心灵是多么脆弱。  
Jonas可以为任何理由哭泣。昨天摆放好的花瓶今天挪动了位置；昨天啄他手的小鸽子今天没有出现；他喜欢的花凋谢了；城堡里的猫掉了一撮毛；他想说的话没有大人能理解；他想说的话自己想不到该怎么说；甚至他想不起自己原本想做什么。  
任何原因，甚至不需要原因，都可以使这个金发软绵绵，小手同样软绵绵的孩子抱着Caesar爆发一场嚎啕大哭，将听力原本就高人类数百倍的servant折磨得每一根毛都竖起来。

“那并不是懦弱，”Edwin伯爵毫不在意地说，“那只是情感的自然流露。情绪过去了，他会做他该做的事情。”  
他说得轻松惬意，但手忙脚乱为Jonas塞奶嘴擦鼻涕擦口水的却是忙得脚打后脑勺的Caesar。

陪伴Jonas长大的那十二年对Caeaer而言十分难忘。时刻心弦紧绷，命悬一线的卫国战争结束了，荣归故里的Edwin伯爵沉浸在没有终止日的长假中。虽然女主人的逝世是一层永恒的阴霾，时不时使伯爵触景生情，神情抑郁。但逐渐长大的Jonas，哭与笑都毫不遮掩，开朗活泼的Jonas，与Vulcan环火山带湿润温暖的气候一起，治愈了这对在战争中憔悴疲惫的主仆的心。  
没人想过将Jonas锻造得多么卓越杰出，他只需要快乐地长大，平安地成年，守住家业，能为老伯爵送终，就满足了饱经风霜的Edwin的全部心愿。  
所以，这个长着一张没受过委屈的圆圆笑脸的孩子，没遭受过家庭教师的鞭笞，没挨过父亲一下皮带，没经历过同龄人的排挤与霸凌，管家哥哥从没给过他一个凶狠的眼神，饥饿寒冷也与他无缘。他拉丁文学得马马虎虎，历史课只记得住Vulcan家的族谱，文学课只看得进童话书，所有课程中最擅长的是跳舞。睿智或天才这些形容词与他无关，但是他开朗，坦率，热忱，他是个没有阴霾的孩子，就像因为直面阳光而没有阴影的向日葵，农夫都明白它的果实才最珍贵，没有人会抛弃它而选择拿阴沟里长出的蒿籽榨油。  
直到Edwin伯爵遭遇刺杀那天。  
伯爵与管家的一切计划都被打乱了，一无所知的Jonas不得不仓促地在一夜之间迈入成年。

Jonas，就如同Caesar所预料的一样，哭了整整一晚上。涌出的泪水几乎要把父亲的棺椁浸透。  
但Caesar未曾预料到的是，在少年擦干泪水之后，哭肿了的眼睛几乎只能勉强睁开一条缝隙，Jonas却并没有自欺欺人地去休息或按照父亲的遗嘱去做个安详享乐的阔少爷。他走到侍候一旁的Caesar面前，用十分迷茫却毫不动摇的语气问刚刚与他签订了契约的servant，  
“哥哥，不，Caesar，我的servant，我要复仇，但我该做些什么？”  
Caesar蹲下身来，平视着他的新主人。他可以将Jonas抱在怀里，像往日哄孩子那样轻柔地安抚他，抚摸他的脖颈，像逗弄一只小狗，直到孩子放松下来，咯咯笑着，将之前的一切忧虑悲伤都忘掉。但他没有那样做。他严肃而认真地对上任不到五小时的新伯爵说，  
“我的Master，如果您要复仇，首先要查出仇人的身份。那是一位能驱使三只servant在极远距离发动袭击的敌人，必定地位极其高贵而强大。要打败他，您必须尽快成为能胜任您爵位的，真正的领主，您需要尽快融入贵族社交圈，赢得国王的信任，找到您的盟友，掌控您的军队，直到那一天，您才有可能看得到复仇的希望。否则，不要轻易流露您的仇恨，不要再招惹更多的敌人，Vulcan家族不能承受再失去一位领主了。”  
Jonas沉默了很久，圆嘟嘟的小脸因苦思而紧绷，凝重地点点头，认真地说，  
“我明白了，Caesar。我命令你，辅佐我，不择一切手段，使我尽快成为真正的领主。我一定会复仇的，只要我的心脏还没有停跳，我就不会忘记父亲的仇人。直到我亲手捉拿他的那天，我会亲手将他的头颅献祭给父亲的墓碑，然后解除与你的契约，按照父亲的遗愿，还你自由。”  
命令发出的刹那，两人的精神链接剧烈地波动起来，精神力源源不断地从双方脑海中抽出，缔结成符文。过度的消耗使Jonas头痛欲裂，然而他咬紧牙关，倔强地站着，一声不吭。

Jonas还太年轻，他不明白那个誓言意味着什么。但早已见证了无数阴谋与死亡的Caesar明白，那意味着安定生活的终结，一次次失望后的绝望，以及穷尽一生的求而不得。  
但Caesar什么都没有说，他只是单膝跪下，向稚嫩的新主人应诺了那个的愿望，并在第二天晚上就为Jonas拼错的一个拉丁文单词给予了他一顿毫不留情的痛打。  
惩罚结束后，Caesar仍然没有放过趴在他膝头泣不成声的孩子，反而粗暴地揪起Jonas的头发，强迫孩子与他对视。  
“后悔吗？”烈犬露出獠牙，逼问他弱小的主人。  
从生下来就没被碰过一个手指头，早已哭得昏天黑地的Jonas，在被喝问的刹那，反而止住了啜泣。他瞪大双眼，同样凶狠地吼了回去，  
“当然不！”  
Caesar愣住了，那个瞬间，生者与逝者的身影在他眼前重叠，他仿佛看到了年轻的Edwin，那位值得他一生追随的伯爵，在带领他开疆拓土的岁月里，一次次面临生死抉择，也曾发出这样的怒吼，“投降？绝不！”  
Jonas被放了下来，Caesar沉默着为他整理好衣物，然后双膝跪倒在孩子面前。  
“Master，我请求您宽恕我的失礼。”  
Jonas肿着眼睛，哽咽着，惊魂未定地，将仍然颤抖的右手放在了Caesar的头顶。  
“我宽恕你，我的servant。”  
这样的对话，还会重复千次万次，无数个相同的夜晚。

在Edwin去世的第二个晚上，生平第一次遭受捶楚的小少爷早已被安抚妥当，酣然入眠，沉默的狼犬却独自踏上城堡最顶端，走出瞭望塔，曝露寒风凛冽的夜空下  
那天正值新月，漫天星海闪烁，如同古老精灵们的灵魂在天空低语。  
Caeser将双手抵在胸口，聆听自己的心跳，声音低沉似战鼓，部落中悠长雄壮的颂歌在他心头响起，他默念着年少离家前，部落长老曾为他传授的秘密。  
“我们魔兽，被人类称为servant，但我们并不是天生就只能做他们的附庸。你可以选择游荡荒野，也可以选择与人结契。要自由还是要安逸，哪一种都不是错误。  
“但是记住，我的孩子，我们能与人类缔结的契约有两个。  
“心誓与星誓。心誓约束肉体，星誓约束灵魂。只要一方长期失去意识，心誓就有解除的机会。但是星誓，人类对它一无所知，它是我们世代相传的秘密。它会赋予你更强大的力量，也会给予你更彻底的禁锢。除非神魂俱灭，否则誓言如同诅咒，永远没有解除的一天。”  
生活本身就是一场诅咒了，再多一个又怎样呢。Caesar想着城堡中那个12岁就被迫成为大人的孩子，满不在乎地摘下管家必备的白手套，咬破双手指尖，在一片漆黑的夜空中勾勒出晦涩的符文。  
“我对着星空发誓，亿万星辰见证我的誓言。我会为Jonas Vulcan奉献我的全部力量，满足他的全部心愿，为他而战斗，为他而牺牲，直到他死去或我死去。只要仍有一颗星星闪烁，我的誓言永不磨灭。”


End file.
